Kirby's Adventure
Kirby's Adventure, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby: Yume no Izumi no Monogatari (星のカービィ夢の泉の物語, Hoshi no Kābī Yume no Izumi no Monogatari?, lit. "Kirby of the Stars: The Story of the Fountain of Dreams"), is a platforming game in the Kirby series developed by HAL Laboratory and published by HAL Laboratory in 1992 for the NES . Kirby's Adventure is the only NES game which Kirby stars in, and the second in the series after Kirby's Dream Land. It was remade in 2002 as Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, and was released in 2007 for the Wii Virtual Console. Notable of this game is for being the first in the series to feature Kirby's trademark copy abilities. Gameplay Level design Kirby's Adventure's story is linear. When one stage is cleared, the door to the next stage appears in the level's lobby. Also, what makes the game lobby unique from most other games is that it is part of the actual game. The game lobby is like the side-scrolling stages. The game lobby is made of 7 individual lobbies, with the Level 7 Boss Room linking directly to the last boss. There are 4 to 6 stages each, with a boss room for each level. After a boss is defeated, the boss room will lead to the entrance to the next stage. There are also bonus rooms in each lobby. Each level has 1 to 3 different mini-game rooms. Depending on the player's progress through the mini-games, they may earn bonus points or extra lives. Most levels have a Museum, in which Kirby can swallow 1 or 2 different enemies for a free copy ability (the enemies cannot hurt him in this room). There is also the Arena, in which Kirby can fight a mini-boss and earn a Maxim Tomato after defeating it. There is also the Warp Star Station, in which Kirby may take a Warp Star directly to another level. Sometimes, these bonus rooms must be unlocked through the use of switches in various stages. The normal stages are standard side-scrolling adventures with enemies. At the end of each stage, Kirby goes through a goal game. Kirby's moves In Kirby's Adventure, Kirby is able to, for the first time, use copy abilities. He also is bestowed the jumping, flying and inhaling moves from his previous game. Plot The game starts with Kirby taking a nap, but something's wrong. Kirby has had no dreams, a truly unusual event in Dream Land. Kirby decides to visit the Fountain of Dreams, where all dreams spring from, to see if anything bad has happened to it. Upon his arrival, he finds King Dedede bathing in its waters. He finds that Dedede has broken the Star Rod, the power source of the fountain, into seven pieces, giving six pieces to his friends and keeping one himself. Kirby decides to track down the fragments to restore peaceful sleep and order to Dreamland. The game consists of seven worlds, which all have a boss. Each boss has one piece of the Star Rod. The bosses are: *Whispy Woods (1 - Vegetable Valley) *Paint Roller (2 - Ice Cream Island) *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (3 - Butter Building) *Kracko (4 - Grape Garden) *Heavy Mole (5 - Yogurt Yard) *Meta Knight (6 - Orange Ocean) *King Dedede (7 - Rainbow Resort) Enemies/Mini-bosses *Ax Knight *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bonkers *Bounder *Bronto Burt *Bubbles *Bugzzy *Cappy *Chilly *Coner *Cool Spook *Dygclops *Fire Lion *Flamer *Glunk *Gordo *Grand Wheelie *Hothead *Javelin Knight *Kabu *Laser Ball *Mace Knight *Mr. Frosty *Mr. Tick Tock *Nimbus *Noddy *Parasol *Pengi *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Rocky *Rolling Turtle *Scarfy *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Sir Slippy *Sparky *Spiney *Squishy *Starman *Sword Knight *Trident Knight *Twister *Twizzy *UFO *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Walky *Wheelie Trivia *At the end of the game, the words "A Nightmare was at the fountain" appear. This is either an error, or it means there is more than one Nightmare. External links play now Category:Games Category:Originals